ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Zoffy's Experience in Planet Apple
This is a short skit created by Sentinel 72 about Zoffy's experience in Planet Apple. Little did he know about one thing the planet is famous for... Flashbacks Zoffy is sleeping on his bed, cuddling a Gomora pillow. Using the Dream Reader Machine Ultraman Hikari had created, Ultraman Boy looked over Zoffy's dream. "Ahhh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! Somebody help me!" Zoffy cried while being burned by Birdon's fire streams. This dream is Zoffy's past experience when he fought Birdon back in the 1970s. Zoffy was then continuously pecked by Birdon afterwards, dying from both poison and fire. "HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zoffy screamed. The scream was so loud that the DRM broke down. Zoffy then woke up and looked at Ultraman Boy and said "What are you doing here? And what is that thing you're carrying?" "Err... no, it's a... errr... stick! A photography stick!" Ultraman Boy said nervously. Zoffy then immedietly went to the Space Garrison office. "Mr. Zoffy! You're still wearing your pajamas!" shouted Ultraman Boy from a distance. Space Garrison HQ After having a fresh Deltasaur cheeseburger, Zoffy went to the top of the Space Garrison HQ and reported to the Father of Ultra. Zoffy: "Sir! Global Elite Zoffy reporting for duty!" Father of Ultra: "Zoffy, do you know what time it is now?" Zoffy then looked at the clock with his blank face. Zoffy: It's 3 am, what's the problem with that sir? Father of Ultra: "Nothing, you're too early by 12 hours." Father of Ultra then went to the computer screen Father of Ultra: "Anyway, I've got a mission for you. This is also you're punishment for coming early." The computer then showed the pictures of Planet Apple Father of Ultra: "This is Planet Apple. It's not too far from Earth. Our scouting parties said that there is a monster in there. Do your job." Zoffy: "Yes sir!" shouted Zoffy while saluting Zoffy then left the room and immedietly goes to Planet Apple Father of Ultra then sighed, "He better know what his going to face." Ultraman Card, using his Dark Kaiser of Thunder and Lightning form, appeared in front of the Father of Ultra. Ultraman Card: "I'm sorry to disturb you but can you tell me where the Project D universe is?" Father of Ultra: ".... Do you know who I am?" Ultraman Card smiled and said, "I know you, you're my next target." - To be continued in another short skit Getting to Planet Apple How to get to Planet Apple? Simple # Ultra Twinkle Way (cheesy and cringy) # Travel Sphere (It's very expensive to make) # Digitization (Only X can do it in long ranges) # Fly there (Low budget solution) Zoffy and Planet Apple Zoffy landed on Planet Apple and immedietly spotted the monster. "Raaawwwwrrrr!!!" roared Rawrmons Zoffy: "This should be easy." Zoffy then dodges Rawrmons fireballs and fired the M87 Ray. "ROOOORRRR!!!" Rawrmons then exploded. "That was easy. Now who lives on this planet?" said Zoffy, still in poker-face. "Bawk!" a strange sound was heard by Zoffy. Zoffy: "Who's there? Show yourself!" A radio transmission was then heard. "Hello there! This is Xenon reporting to Zoffy. I repeat this is Xenon to Zoffy. Retreat from the planet immedietly!" Zoffy: "Why should I retreat?" Zoffy asked. "You don't want to stay there for too long Zoffy. They're coming after you!" Zoffy: "What do you mean? Who are they" The transmission then cuts off and the ground rumbles. Zoffy: "What was that? Who are you?!" Zoffy shouted loudly Then from a valley nearby, a large groups of chickens runs through the plains, clearly mad because Zoffy killed Rawrmons. For anyone with a great sense of comedy, please edit this part into Zoffy being swarmed by chickens. Zoffy's return After 14 hours without news, the Father of Ultra began to wonder on what happened to Zoffy. The Ultra Brothers (minus Seven, Leo, Astra, and Hikari) patiently waited for Zoffy's return. Zoffy then returned from the horrifying trip and he looked like he had just saw Belial dancing. Father of Ultra: "So, how did it go? Did you finished the mission"? Zoffy silently answered, "No. I suck." Trivia * Zoffy is afraid of birds due to his terrifying experience with Birdon. * This is the second appearance of Ultraman Card on a fan episode and the first not made by the creator. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits